


Figure It Out

by EvaMarth



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaMarth/pseuds/EvaMarth
Summary: Chie, with the help of Rise, tries to figure out who's leaving love letters in her locker. Things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Satonaka Chie
Kudos: 5





	Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written these two characters in my life I'm so sorry if this is bad

Sure, this wasn't the best idea, but it was far from the worst. Maybe it'd be easier to simply ask Chie on a date rather than slip notes into her locker each day and pretend to be clueless when she asks about them. Yeah, it's pretty much settled in a Rise's head that asking her out would be so much easier.

Still, she pretends to be even more shocked and unaware with every new note.

"Maybe it's from a secret admirer!" She suggests, Chie shooting down the suggestion almost immediately.

"Why would they choose me and not someone like Yukiko or you?" She retorts, to which Rise thinks for a second. That would kinda make sense.

"Huh, I didn't think about it that way." She puts her hand on her chin, attempting to come off as being deep in thought. Chie stares for a moment before sighing.

"The handwriting doesn't really look familiar, so I've got no clue who it could be." Chie says, leaning forward on the table, effectively draping her upper body across it.

"Well, if it  _ is _ a love letter, and they don't want you to figure it out, maybe they had someone else write it? Or they copied someone else's handwriting!" Chie opens her mouth to retort Rise's suggestion once again, stopping herself suddenly. Maybe Rise's right.

Suddenly, Chie leaps up, grabbing Rise's hand. "C'mon, I know just the person who can help!" Rise tries to keep pace with the other girl, tripping over her own feet the entire time, repeatedly asking Chie to slow down even a little bit, though the other girl seemed entirely too wrapped up in her thought process to hear her. It takes Rise a minute to realize where they are as Chie knocks on the door of an odd-looking house. Just as Rise figures it out, Naoto opens the door.

"Yes? Who is- oh, Chie-senpai, and Rise as well." She smiles at the two girls, who both return the gesture. "What brings you here so late?" She asks, opening the door and stepping to the side, inviting the two in.

Chie walks forward, sitting down on the nearest piece of furniture, a couch to be specific. "Well, I keep getting letters in my locker at school, but I can't seem to figure out who they're from." Naoto nods, looking to Rise, who's admiring the room around her. "I assume Rise has been helping you, yes?"

Chie nods. "Mhmm. She was the first, and well, only person I've told so far." She chuckles nervously, running the back of her head with her hand.

Naoto doesn't respond; instead, she sits next to Chie, carefully studying over the note.

"The handwriting seems fairly cutesy, it looks very similar to the writing of several girls in my grade." Rise's expression changes, not that the other two are even paying attention. She clenched her fists, sweating slightly.

"Based on the vocabulary used as well, it's a safe bet to assume it was written by a female." Chie quickly looks up from the note to Naoto, face flushed red

"You're kidding, right?" Naoto shakes her head. "No, I am not."

"O-oh, thanks for the- uh, thanks for the help." The entire time she attempts to thank the other girl, she stumbles over her words, avoiding any type of eye contact with Rise or Naoto. Quickly, Chie stands up heading to the door. "Sorry to uh, leave so soon and all but it's late and my parents are gonna get really worried- see ya tomorrow." Chie fumbles her words out, hurriedly heading to the door. Rise follows suit, waving to Naoto.

"Thanks so much for the help!" She says, taking larger steps to catch up with Chie. Naoto lifts her hand, waving awkwardly at the two as they leave. When the door shuts, she stares at it. "That was… odd, rather odd."

When Chie finally reaches the bottom of the steps, she turns to Rise, smiling from ear to ear. "Do you think so?"

Rise looks confused "Do I think what?" Chie grabs Rise's arms, shaking her lightly. "Do you think it's a girl!" The way she says it comes out as more of a statement than a question, but Rise looks left and right, making an 'uhh' noise before smilingly nervously. "Yes..?"

If Chie were happy before, she's ecstatic now. She goes from smiling to beaming, laughing loudly before letting go of Rise's arms, jumping up and down repeatedly. "A girl has a crush on me!! I can't believe it!" Rise smiles, watching Chie's joyous display.

While the two walk back to Chie's house, Rise's not really paying attention to what the other girl is saying, she's more focused on her smile, hanging onto every inkling of delight on her face and in her words.

"Who do you think it is?" She asks, to which Rise stops in her tracks. "Well- i- uh- I haven't really gotten to think about it, but Yukiko's a safe bet. Maybe it's her?"

Chie thinks for a moment before speaking. "No, she'd probably just tell me if it was her." Rise nods in agreement. "Yeah." The two both think for a minute before Chie looks up, realizing how dark the sky's getting.

"Oh shoot, my parents are gonna be really worried if I stay out any longer. I gotta head home, but thanks for the help!" She smiles hurrying off, waving to Rise as she does. Rise waves back, face flushed. So Chie really has no idea it's her.. it's almost too perfect.

  
  


\--

  
  


Just as she thinks things are going perfect, they fall apart. It's been two weeks since they visited Naoto to see if she could help. As she's slipping another note into Chie's locker, she's stopped by an all too familiar voice.

"Rise, what are you-" She quickly turns, being met by the last person she'd hoped to catch her. Chie. "I was just- I thought-" Her face goes bright red, mouth drying up. Chie walks over, taking the note from Rise, who lets the other remove the note from her hands. Wasting no time, Chie opens the letter, barely taking note of the heart sticker being used to help keep it shut. Pulling out the note, she reads it in her head, mumbling some words from it aloud.

'I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, but you take up all of my thoughts. You always look so strong, and so pretty. I'm jealous. I wish I could tell you how much I like you face to face but I can't, so I'll just keep writing to you until I can work up the courage. I really like you, like, really  _ really _ like you.'

Chie looks from the note to Rise, repeating this over and over. "You…" Rise swallows nervously, and just for a moment, she looks like she's about to cry. "You like me?"

Rise rubs her eyes and nods, mumbling out a "Yes.." Chie smiles softly, taking Rise's hand. "I… I like you too." She says, causing Rise to finally look back at her. "You-" she sniffled "You do?" Chie nods. "I was hoping it was you from the start, actually." she admits, face going red.

Rise sniffles a few more times before she begins crying, much to Chie's concern.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." Rise shaking grabs Chie's hands. "I'm not upset, I'm just really happy." 

At first, Chie pulls her hands away, much to Rise's concern. Moments later, her hands cup Rise's face. "I'm happy too." Rise smiles as Chie wipes away a few stray tears from her cheeks.

"Will you… Be my girlfriend?" Rise nervously asks, to which Chie nods. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> 1,287 words and 6,979 characters
> 
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
